Invasion of the United States
The Invasion of the United States of America was the American Theater and a major conflict of World War III. Background After Colonel Sawyer and the rest of their officers took the shipping yard and destroyed the submarines, they found some interesting yet extremely grave news on some documents and sheets. The Russians were planning a naval and amphibious assault on the East Coast Of The United States. Their attack was to use some of their submarines to decimate the Americans naval yards. And by the time Colonel Sawyer and the rest found this out it was already too late. The Russians had already sent out their submarines sometime earlier, and most were about halfway there. So, Colonel Sawyer sent out a signal and was able to warn the East Coast about the oncoming attack. It was fortunate, they were able to warn the people about the attacks and destroy most of the submarines in the shipyard in their attack, with the exception of one sub. The East Coast of the United States Assault on Norfolk and Little Creek Only two known areas were attacked. One was Little Creek and the other was Norfolk. Only some of the submarines managed to reach Norfolk and Little Creek and caused some damage, but were ultimately destroyed. Assault on New York A little while later, but far away in New York, several battalions of Spetsnaz Commandos had managed to sneak into port and into the area. They were able to take over Ellis, Governor and Liberty Islands. They also captured alot of United States Army equipment and took all of the people there into buildings and into hostage. Battle of the Atlantic Ocean Around the same time as when Norfolk and Little Creek were attacked, a large Soviet Union Navy Battle Group was intercepted. Three United States Navy Battle Groups had intercepted them and fought them. An unknown battle happened there. First American Assault on New York After the soviets captured Liberty, Ellis and Governors Island, many US attack helicopters attacked Governors Island, but were ultimately defeated by the many Anti Air united there already and later in the second assault is mentioned that the American took heavy losses in the first assault. Second American Assault On New York ﻿ The West Coast Of The United States Invasion Of Seattle "We're getting reports about a developing situation at the harbor front. We have a lot of unmarked container ships approaching, and they are refusing to identify themselves. Over" On November 9th, 1989 the Soviet Armed Forces launched a surprise, unchecked, full-scale invasion on the West Coast Of The United States Of America. Their first and only known target on The West Coast was the city of Seattle. The Russians were able to sneak past the U.S Navy and immediately opened fire on the city. Tanks, armored transports, transport vehicles, support vehicles anti-air vehicles, light vehicles and platoons of infantry came out the cargo trucks that the Russians were hiding in, and soon took over. Russian troops were now on American Soil. The Battle of Seattle Now there were only very precious few units in the area at the time of the invasion. This included Colonels Sawyers Battalion (Even though he wasn't there at this specific time) and others.﻿ See Also *Invasion of West Germany Category:Conflicts